


mimpi dan kamu

by namyangjuboys



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Valentine's Day, mention other member
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namyangjuboys/pseuds/namyangjuboys
Summary: Sunghoon hanya ingin Heeseung tahu, kehadirannya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup dari sebuah kotak beludru merah yang berada di tangan heeseung saat ini.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 8





	mimpi dan kamu

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! ini work pertama aku disini, i hope you will enjoy it, and happy valentine heehoonist <3

Sunghoon tak pernah bermimpi tinggi. Mimpi paling tinggi yang paling berani ia pikirkan selama ini hanyalah, ia ingin mengunjungi sebuah desa dengan angin sejuk disekitarnya juga pemandangan alam yang menawan. Hanya itu. Maka saat ada seorang lelaki datang, mengajak nya untuk berkencan di tahun 2020 kemarin, ia kaget luar biasa. “ada yang menyukaiku ternyata” batinnya.

Sunghoon tak pernah berfikir hidupnya selama setahun belakangan ini akan berubah 360 derajat dari kehidupan 25 tahun sebelumnya. Saat ini, dari titik paling sensitif di ujung kepala hingga bagian terkecil dari kakinya merasa bahagia, hanya karena seseorang yang kehadirannya selalu ada, setiap harinya.

Desember lalu, saat ulang tahun sunghoon, kekasihnya, Lee Heeseung, mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah pantai. Membelikan seikat bunga mawar merah dengan ucapan manis disana _“selamat ulang tahun sayang, selamat menambah umur, terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku, terima kasih untuk selalu ada untuk ku, aku sayang kamu park sunghoon, dan akan selalu begitu”_ manis sekali ucapannya, membuat ia menangis tersedu. Tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, ia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya, dipantai, dengan seseorang yang begitu menyayanginya.

Tahun 2021 pun hadir, mengawali bulan januari dengan kesibukan diantara keduanya. Sunghoon yang bekerja sebagai penulis pun juga mulai menggerakkan jari-jemarinya diatas _tuts_ keyboard. Heeseung pun sama, awal baru dengan semangat baru di kantornya, berharap semua target akan terselesaikan di awal tahun ini. Kesibukan keduanya membuat intensitas bertemu semakin berkurang. Heeseung hanya sempat beberapa kali menelfon sunghoon di sela jam makan siang dan sebelum ia tidur. Terkadang, ia bisa lupa sehari-dua hari untuk mengabarkan keadaannya. Sunghoon yang selalu berada di ruangan kecil kamarnya itu pun paham, ia hanya mampu memaklumi keadaan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sampai suatu malam di tanggal 29 bulan januari, heeseung menelfon. Tak seperti biasanya, heeseung menelfon jam 2 pagi. Sunghoon yang masih terjaga demi menyelesaikan beberapa paragraf terakhir dari tulisan yang dibuatnya itupun langsung mengangkat telfonnya

_“kamu kok belum tidur?”_ suara serak bangun tidur itu kental sekali terdengar dikuping sunghoon, lucu. Sunghoon tak tahu untuk apa kekasihnya ini menelfon ia di tengah malam, yang ia tahu, heeseung pasti terbangun dari tidurnya

“aku masih ngetik, mau menyelesaikan beberapa paragraf terakhir. Kamu bangun tidur ya?”

_“iya, aku kebangun, dan langsung telfon kamu. Mau tau gak alasannya kenapa?”_ sunghoon tersenyum, wajahnya menghangat _“aku kangen sama kamu”_

“sama, aku juga. Tapi aku faham kamu lagi sibuk dan lagi ngejar target untuk awal tahun ini, asal kamu kasih aku kabar, aku rasa itu udah lebih dari cukup”

_“maaf ya hoon. Aku mau punya banyak waktu di akhir tahun sama kamu, makanya aku kejar sekarang. Maaf jadi ngebuat kamu merasa aku jadi semakin jauh”_

“kenapa kamu minta maaf? Gapapa sayang, aku paham. Asal kamu janji kasih aku kabar ya? Aku cuma butuh itu aja kok, aku Cuma perlu tau apa kamu makan dengan baik hari ini atau enggak, itu aja udah cukup buat aku”

_“hoon..”_

“iya?”

_“aku sayang sama kamu. Kamu mungkin ga percaya, tapi aku selalu merasa beruntung bisa sama kamu, selalu merasa beruntung bisa…”_ heeseung tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, sunghoon hanya dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari balik telfon. Sunghoon tersenyum, ia tau pasti apa yang ingin heeseung sampaikan kepadanya, namun sepertinya terlalu lelah bagi heeseung untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tak apa, setidaknya, heeseung menelfon nya dan mengucapkan kata indah untuknya.

“selamat tidur sayang, aku juga selalu merasa beruntung bisa sama kamu” lanjut sunghoon sebelum memutuskan panggilan keduanya. Tubuh nya sekarang terasa lebih _rileks_ dari sebelumnya, ia jadi mengantuk, mungkin faktor suara lembut kekasihnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan beristirahat, memberi jeda bagi tubuhnya yang sudah bekerja keras beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Seminggu setelahnya, heeseung melakukan beberapa hal yang tidak biasanya dilakukan sebulan kemarin. Ia selalu menghubunginya, mengajak _video call_ , dan juga beberapa kali mengajak sunghoon berjalan di pagi hari. Sunghoon merasa bingung, namun ia juga merasa senang.

Sesi berjalan pagi yang mereka lakukan hanyalah rutinitas heeseung sebelum pergi ke kantor. Biasanya, ia akan datang pukul 06.30 dengan pakaian rapih ala kantorannya. Mengajak sunghoon berkeliling taman sambil menggenggam tangan, menghirup udara pagi, setelah itu heeseung akan langsung mengantarkan sunghoon kembali ke rumah, dan ia akan menuju kantor nya.

Sampai suatu pagi ditanggal 12 bulan februari, setelah kembali dari sesi berjalan pagi, heeseung mengajak sunghoon untuk duduk di bangku taman, tak seperti biasanya. Heeseung meninggalkan sunghoon sebentar untuk membeli minum, saat kembali, ia membawa 2 minuman kaleng.

“tumben mau ngobrol dulu, kamu gabakal telat ngantor nya?”

“enggak, kalo pun telat juga aku udah izin sama bos, gabakal kenapa-napa kok” heeseung tersenyum kearahnya, manis sekali pikir sunghoon

“kenapa sih senyum gitu? Kamu mau ngomong apa sama aku yang..”

Heeseung hanya terus tersenyum kearah sunghoon, kepalanya di taruh ditangannya, ia terus memperhatikan sunghoon sampai telinga sunghoon terlihat memerah “hoon, kamu manis banget sih, padahal masih pagi loh”

“gombal banget kamu” sunghoon mencubit perut heeseung, heeseung tertawa. “mau ngomong apasih?”

“minggu besok jalan yuk? Mau gak?”

“minggu? Aku kosong sih kayaknya gaada deadline apa apa”

“oke bagus, kita pergi ya?”

“oke…tapi kenapa mendadak serius banget gini sih”

“ya karna emang mau serius aja, emang kamu gamau aku seriusin?”

“apaan bercandanya ga lucu deh” sunghoon mengelak, tak percaya

“tapi mau kan?” heeseung menilik, menunggu jawaban sunghoon

“mau…” sunghoon menunduk malu, telinga dan wajahnya saat ini sepenuhnya memerah

“yaudah kalo mau, hari minggu aku jemput jam 5 ya?”

“o-oke…”

Sunghoon sebenarnya bingung namun yang ia pikirkan adalah percakapan terakhirnya, heeseung mungkin sedang bercanda saat mengatakan akan mangajaknya serius. Iya, mungkin hanya sekedar candaan belaka

Keesokan harinya sunghoon mendapat pesan dari jay yang menanyakan akan memberi apa untuk heeseung di hari valentine. Sunghoon seketika sadar kalau mungkin ajakan jalan dari heeseung pada nya kemarin untuk merayakan hari valentine besok. Tapi ia baru tersadar setelahnya, kalau ia belum mempersiapkan apa apa. Ia terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan tulisannya beberapa hari terakhir ini hingga tak menyadari ada hari kasih sayang sebentar lagi.

Sunghoon mengambil secarik kertas di dekatnya, berpikir keras tulisan apa yang harus ia berikan kepada heeseung. Ini valentine pertama mereka, sunghoon belum berpengalaman dalam membuat ucapan seperti ini. Ia pun tak tahu harus memberikan apa. Ia memiliki waktu sebelum bertemu heeseung, besok pagi ia akan mencari barang yang sekiranya cocok diberikan kepadanya. Sunghoon adalah seorang penulis, tapi mengapa ia tak bisa berfikir sama sekali apa yang harus di ucapkan kepada heeseung dalam secarik kertas, namun ia tak menyerah, sunghoon akhirnya berhasil menguntai beberapa kata yang nantinya aka diberikan kepada heeseung bersama hadiah yag akan dibelinya esok pagi

Keesokan harinya, setelah mencari refrensi apa yang biasanya diberikan saat hari valentine, sunghoon membeli sebuah jam tangan. Ia sedikit khawatir heeseung tak menyukainya, namun ia juga yakin kalau heeseung akan selalu menghargai apapun pemberiannya. Begitulah heeseung, begitu tulus dan sayang kepadanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore, sunghoon mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, nampaknya heeseung sudah datang. Saat keluar dari rumah, sunghoon yang menggunakan setelan kemeja biru langit dengan turtle neck putih dan celana jeans hitam tampak menawan dimata heeseung. Heeseung yang menggunakan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang, kancing atas kemeja yang sengaja dilepas menambah kesan tampan dari heeseung malam ini. Tangan heeseung bersembunyi dibalik badan rampingnya, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu disana.

“happy valentine hoon” heeseung memberikan seikat bunga mawar yang dibungkus begitu cantik. Sunghoon menerimanya dengan wajah yang nampak malu-malu.

“makasih..happy valentine juga ya sayang” heeseung melangkah mendekat kearah sunghoon, memeluknya begitu erat, mencium pipinya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata di dekat telinga sunghoon

“ini valentine pertama kita, semoga kamu selalu bahagia sama aku. I love you sayang” begitulah ucapan heeseung yang membuat telinga sunghoon memerah, lucu sekali pikir heeseung, maka setelahnya ia mengecup telinga kiri sunghoon setelah selesai berbicara, membuat sang empu kaget dan mencubit perutnya. Heeseung hanya tertawa.

“kita mau kemana sekarang?”

“aku mau ajak kamu makan malam”

“okeyy”

Sesampainya di restoran yang dituju, mereka di arahkan ke meja yang sudah di pesan heeseung sebelumnya. Iya, ia telah menyiapkan semua ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Persiapannya begitu matang untuk merayakan hari bahagia ini.

“kamu siapin ini semua, buat hari ini?”

“iya” heeseung tersenyum, meraih tangan kanan sunghoon dan di usapnya perlahan.

“oh iya, aku punya sesuatu buat kamu” sunghon meraih _paper bag_ disampingnya. Diberikannya kepada heeseung yang terlihat terkejut karna ia akan mendapatkan hadiah dari sang kekasih. Ada kotak hitam disana dengan secarik kertas putih yang nampaknya adalah surat cinta dari sunghoon.

“aku buka ya?” pertanyaan heeseung dijawab dengan anggukan si manis di hadapannya. Setelah membuka kotak dan mengetahui bahwa isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam dengan tali berwarna coklat, ia langsung memakai nya. Begitu pas ditangannya, ia suka.

“gimana? Suka?” Tanya sunghoon yang sama antusias nya melihat jam itu dipakai oleh heeseung

“aku suka. Jam nya manis sama seperti yang kasih”

“gombal terus kamu”

“ini ada suratnya, aku baca sekarang atau nanti aja?”

“terserah kamu, tapi kalau alasan kamu mau buka nanti karna takut aku malu, aku engga malu kok. Kalau malu, buat apa aku tulis surat itu, itu kan ucapan aku buat kamu”

“ah, aku memang ga salah milih” sebelum heeseung membuka surat tersebut, ia mencium punggung tangan sunghoon, lalu ditatap mata cantik nya, sambil sedikit berbisik “I love you”

Heeseung membuka surat nya, dibaca perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, ia membaca nya didalam hati namun sunghoon tak mampu menafsirkan apa maksud dari raut wajah yang diciptakan heeseung saat membaca surat nya. Saat heeseung menutup surat tersebut, ia menunduk. Sunghoon yang berada di depannya bingung, mengapa reaksi heeseung begitu? Apakah surat darinya agak berlebihan sampai ia tak sanggup berkata apa apa?

“seung..kamu kenapa?”

Saat heeseung mengangkat wajahnya, hanya air mata ya terlihat disana. Sunghoon panik bukan kepalang, pasalnya ia tidak membayangkan reaksi seperti ini dari sang kekasih. ia merasa agak bersalah karena membuat heeseung menangis di hari bahagia seperti ini.

“seung…kamu gapapa? Aku minta maaf ya buat surat nya, aku ga nyangka reaksi kamu akan kaya gini”

“no need to say sorry hoon. Aku nangis bahagia, kamu orang berharga buat aku dan tulisan kamu nyadarin aku kalau kamu emang pilihan terbaik buat aku” heeseung mengusap sisa air mata nya dengan sapu tangan putih yang ia simpan di kantung celananya.

Saat heeseung berusaha menahan air mata bahagia nya, seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan mereka. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun selama makan, hanya terdengar suara dentingan dari sendok dan garpu yang berada di tangan keduanya. Jika sunghoon perhatikan, restoran ini cukup besar, namun ia tidak tahu mengapa hanya beberapa orang saja yang berada disini. Makanan disini cukup enak, dan seharusnya banyak yang makan malam karena hari ini adalah hari valentine. Tapi tak usah dipikirkan lagi, mungkin hanya perkiraannya saja.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka, heeseung meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun sudah 10 menit berlalu ia tak kunjung kembali, sunghoon berniat untuk menyusul heeseung, namun saat ia akan beranjak dari kursinya, beberapa orang yang duduk disekitarnya beranjak berdiri juga. Ia tekejut. Namun beberapa pasangan tersebut terlihat mulai berdansa seiring lantunan lagu dinyalakan, manis sekali alunannya. Sunghoon sedikit mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini.

Lamunan sunghoon tak berjarak lama karena setelahnya lampu restoran di redupkan dengan satu lampu menyorot ke arah belakangnya. Ia melihat seseorang berdiri dibawah sorotan lampu itu. Dan heeseung ada disana. Lampu sorot tadi bercabang menjadi dua, yang satu berada tepat dibawah sosok heeseung dan satu nya lagi menyorot terang ke arahnya. Sunghoon berjalan mendekati heeseung. Orang orang di sekitarnya masih terus berdansa dengan alunan musik yang sangat indah ini.

Saat mendekat kearah heeseung, kedua tangannya diraih, tangannya sekarang berada di pundak heeseung, sedangkan tangan heeseung memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Jarak tipis tercipta karna keduanya saling beradu pandang, tak sedetik pun ingin memberhentikan semua ini.

“kamu kapan nyiapin semua ini sih?” sunghoon bertanya

“seminggu yang lalu, mungkin?” heeseung tak jua memisahkan pandangan keduanya.

“makasih sayang, ini hadiah kamu buat aku ya?” ucap sunghoon menebak. Pasalnya semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup baginya, kehadiran heeseung saat ini saja sudah menjadi berkah untuknya, apalagi dengan perayaan seperti ini. Jika ia mengingat semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, mungkin sekali lagi ia akan mengatakan, ia tak pernah bermimpi setinggi ini, mimpinya hanya pergi ke sebuah desa yang sejuk dan indah pemandangannya, namun setelah bertemu dengan heeseung, mimpi itu berganti dan menjadi semakin tinggi, ia ingin bersama dengan heeseung selamanya, sampai hanya maut yang akan memisahkan keduanya.

Maka disinilah ia melihat mimpi itu tercapai, ia merasakan doa atas mimpinya terkabul. Heeseung berhenti berdansa dengannya saat alunan lagu berhenti, sunghoon kira heeseung berhenti berdansa karna memang sudah habis lagu yang di putar, namun ia salah. Heeseung melepaskan pelukannya, menekuk lutut dihadapannya, mengambil kotak beludru merah di dalam kantung yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin yang amat cantik. Heeseung akan melamarnya. “sama seperti yang kamu sampaikan disurat. Kamu juga alasan aku bahagia saat ini. Kamu juga yang selalu ada buat aku disaat senang maupun sedih. Kamu juga selalu jadi tempat pulang ku. Jadi, mulai saat ini dan detik ini, aku mau kamu jadi alasan, dan tempat pulang aku untuk selamanya. Park sunghoon, _will you marry me?_ ”

Hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar dari sunghoon, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa mimpi dan doa yang berubah karna satu tahun belakangan ini dapat terwujud dan terkabul begitu cepat. Jika memang benar adanya keajaiban di dunia ini, mungkin sunghoon akan katakan bahwa hal di hadapannya saat ini adalah keajaiban paling luar biasa. Dengan satu kali usapan, ia menghapus sisa tangis diwajahnya, memberi senyum paling manis yang bisa ia berikan, mengulurkan jemari cantik miliknya, dan mengatakan-

_“yes, I will”_


End file.
